Hidden Agenda
by Tobias
Summary: Two years after the muder of her family, Kagome now leaves the peaceful life while waitressing at a resturant owned by her friend Sango. But when Kagome discovers something about a regular costumer, her whole life chages.
1. The Name on the Check

"It's been two years." Kagome sighed. Sitting lazily on the edge of the dock. Letting her legs dangle over the edge. "Two years to the day." She repeated.

This was her yearly ritual. Mourning the death of her loved ones.

No one was sure who had done it. The police thought it was a band of thieves.

The Forensics Lab thought it was demons.

She thought it was just a bad dream...

Another sigh and she brought herself to her feet. Looking out on the water and waving as if someone was watching her. "Till next year." She said. Slowly walking into her house.

The modest two-story house sat on a private beach. It hadn't been expensive to buy and after six months of fixing it up herself Kagome had a nice place to live. She had a job as a waitress at a local restaurant owned by her best friend Sango.

Sango's head chef, and 'boy friend' Miroku was teaching Kagome how to cook things on slow nights when they had a chance to sit down and talk.

But she still woke up in cold sweats some nights as her mother's scream pierced her mind. A quick call and Sango would be over with a large cup of coffee. She had grown accustomed to it.

But it still didn't take it away. And all she had to go on when it came to the murder's, their last name.

Tyoko. Those five little letters meant so much. She would look through the phone book, but there were so many of them. She knew they were demons with a young - now grown - half demon in the family, but that only shortened the list to fifteen. And what was she going to do? Go to each house and ask: "Did you kill my family?"

That was out of the question.

-------------------------------------------------

"Are you sure you want to work today? You can take a day off, you know." Miroku said.

"I'm fine. Besides, Yoko is on vacation. You need me here." Kagome said. Eyeing the plate on the hot tray. "This my Salmon for table five?" She asked. Miroku nodded.

"Good." She said, bringing it out.

She set the food on the table with practiced precision. Smile to the customer. "Is there anything else I can get you, sir?"

The wolf demon smiled back at her. "Nope. All set." She bowed and walked back to the kitchen. Sitting on one of the chairs in there.

Sango came in and put an arm around her friend. "Holding up ok?"

"Why does everyone keep asking me that?" Kagome sighed.

"Because every year around this time you sulk around all day."

"I'm not sulking now am I?"

"Guess not."

Miroku turned around. "How, Kagome. Amy just told me that your regular is back and has requested you."

Kagome smile. He was such a nice man. And a great tipper. He had suddenly appeared about a year ago and came in every now and then. But he always made a point of coming in on this day, for what ever reason.

She walked out to the table a greeted him with a smile.

"Well if it isn't my favorite customer. How's things going Inuyasha? You move into that new house yet?"

The half demon looked up from the menu with a grin.

"Sure did, stop by some time. I'll make some drinks."

"Just don't expect a free meal." She said.

"You cook? Keep the day job." He quipped.

"Why do you even bother looking at the menu? I can tell you what you are going to have right now. Same thing. Large ramen. Medium Coke. Medium fires. And a large ramen to go."

"You have it memorize?" He asked. Looking up at her.

"Do I?" She said. Taking the menu from him and flipped to the back page.

"Sango made it the 'Inuyasha special'." She said. Inuyasha laughed.

"Must come here too much." He said. "How is Sango? Still beating up the head chef?"

"You know it."

"Tell her not to beat him too much. Someone has to cook."

-------------------

A Little While Later

-------------------

Kagome had sat and ate lunch with Inuyasha. The talked a little before he fished through his pockets and pulled out a wallet. Opening it he muttered. "Shit. Forgot my cash. Ah, do you guys take Tokyo Express?"

Kagome smiled at him. "Sure do."

"Ok. Tell you what. Take the meal cost off the card and bring me back two fifties as change."

She nodded and did as he asked. Bringing him back the card, a slip to sign, and the two fifties. He handed the slip and a fifty to her. "Thank you Inuyasha. See you next time." She said as he got up, waving at her.

Kagome sighed and went to turn the slip in. She stopped dead in her tracks.

Written on the slip was him name.

Inuyasha D. Tyoko.

She stumbled back a little. "It couldn't be..."

But slowly it all came in place.

His age. His brother. His father. Everything... it was his family... and possibly him.

It was him.

Inuyasha D. Tyoko.


	2. That's the Truth

The rain was pouring as Kagome sat in the car after shift. She looked at the large house. The home to her possible enemy. Though she really didn't want to think of him like that... just yet.

She sighed, getting out of the car, shivering a little as she went slowly up the front steps. Reaching the top she knocked on the door. It swung wide open and Kagome found a surprised Inuyasha sporting sweatpants and a loose fitting tee-shirt.

"Kagome? Something wrong?" He asked. She didn't answer. "What, my card maxed out?" He joked. When Kagome didn't laugh Inuyasha took a long hard look at her. Her eyes were distant and blank.

"Come in." He said. Ushering her out of the cold. Once inside he went into his room, coming back out he handed her a towel, baggy sweatpants and another over-fitting shirt. "Bathroom's down the hall. Go and get changed before you get a cold." He said. Pointing in the direction of the bathroom.

A few moments later she came back out. Inuyasha snapped and waved his fingers in her face. "Hello? Hay, you ok? Something happen? You're not hurt are you?"

He was full of worry, Kagome shook her head. Forcing a fake smile.

"Sorry, just thinking about some things. It was after shift and I figured I'd take you up on that drink." She said. Inuyasha was a little dumb struck by the sudden change in attitude.

But, he shrugged it off with a nod, walking off to the kitchen to make some drinks. Kagome spotted a picture in the corner of the room. She walked over to it, eyeing the three people in it.

Two older men, demons, and Inuyasha were in it. The other two seemed fine with the picture while Inuyasha had his arms crossed and didn't look any too happy. She studied it for a moment.

It was them.

She took a step back, suddenly wanting to flee from the house. Upon her third step she crashed into the rock hard chest of Inuyasha. She hadn't realized that he had came up behind her after setting the drinks down on the table.

Inuyasha caught her as she bounced off him. She struggled from him, grabbing her cell phone in the process.

"Get off me!" She yelled. Hitting him everywhere she could reach. He held firm, grabbing her phone from her.

"What is going on?!" He demanded. Confused by the apparent mood swings of Kagome.

"Don't play cute with me. I knew it... two years ago... the shrine..." She seemed to trail off, falling into a heap on the floor. Inuyasha crouched down; looking like a sitting dog.

He sighed. "I knew this was going to come one day. What tipped you off?"

"When you sighed the bill. Your last name." She whispered. Then she looked up. Hate had now been joined with fear. "Now that I know, what will you do with me?"

Inuyasha got up, picking Kagome up like a bride as he walked down the long hall. He jarred open a door with his foot and Kagome feel onto a larger than life - completely soft bed.

He sat next to her as she curled into a corner. He placed her cell phone on the table.

"You're going to rape me?" Kagome whimpered. Inuyasha shook his head.

"Not a chance!" He scoffed. "Come over here." He said. Patting the area next to him. Kagome didn't move. "I'm not going to hurt you. Just come here." He said again. Kagome crept up to him. Slowly, as if ready to move if he tried to strike her; though she knew it wouldn't matter. One blow and she was dead.

"Kagome." He whispered. Not daring to make eye contact with her. "I'm... I'm not proud of my family... I... I don't approve of the things they do... when I was young they tried to get me to be like them. I wanted no part in it."

He sighed. Lowering his head so that his bangs covered his eyes.

"The last straw was at that shrine. The lady... my father ordered me to kill her. I refused. I told him they hadn't done anything to deserve death. None of the people that we had killed did... He told me that if I didn't do it, he would... and he would make it slow in front of me. Make her suffer. I fought him on it until he grabbed her. I... I couldn't let him do it." Inuyasha voice had become even more quieter.

"He out her down and... I approached her. I can remember myself saying 'I'm so sorry' over and over as she looked at me with terror filled eyes..." Inuyasha shook his head at the memory.

----------

Flashback - Younger Inuyasha - 3rd Person

----------

_I really didn't want to do it..._

"I'm sorry." Inuyasha whispers before closing his eyes and swiping at the lady. An instant kill.

_No matter how much I didn't want to do it. I didn't have a choice. But, later that night I returned and I looked through the windows. And I saw a child there, crying... it was you. I couldn't let them find you! They would surly kill you too... I hid until you feel asleep before giving your family a proper burial. _

-----------

Present

-----------

"You have to understand Kagome! I couldn't stop it! It was either she die slowly and I with her! Or I made it quick and painless. You have to understand." He said, reaching for her cell phone. Handing it to her. "I understand if you want to tell the police." He whispered.

Kagome began to dial. Stopping right before she hit send. Inuyasha looked at her.

"Why did you stop?"

"You really didn't want to do it... did you?"

Inuyasha shook his head. Kagome hit clear. "I... I can't bring myself to do it."

There was a knock at the door. Inuyasha looked at Kagome. "Shit. It's my brother."

Kagome looked at him, the fear was back.

Inuyasha did some quick thinking. "Ok, here, get under the covers." He said. She did. He grabbed a can of AXE and sprayed a large amount to the point where he was becoming dizzy.

_God I hope this works..._


End file.
